


The Casey Show

by ebonyfeather



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyed at Casey for bugging his home once again, Chuck retaliates by planting a few spy-cams of his own in Casey's apartment. What he sees is much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Casey Show

 

“Dammit, Casey!”

 

Chuck swore and scowled at the little black device he’d just found hidden in his bookshelf. Casey had _got_ to stop bugging his damn room. He’d found all of the others last week and delivered them back to Casey in a box and the NSA agent had sworn that there weren’t any more. And maybe there hadn’t been at the time, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t crept in and planted some more between then and now.

 

He was still annoyed about it when he got to work an hour later, half tempted to go and tell Casey exactly what he thought. Then, he smiled. No, there was a better way, a much more satisfying way, to handle this. Heading to the store room, he selected a couple of small white boxes from the new delivery and called in to see Big Mike.

 

\--------

 

Chuck knew that Casey was out on an assignment; he’d heard them talking about it and Sarah saying that she would still be around in case anything happened. He’d left work early with some lame excuse about a sick relative and by the time Chuck had got home, Casey’s apartment was in darkness.

 

Perfect.

 

Pulling on a black jacket and jeans- and hoping that no one saw him and reported him as a burglar!- Chuck crept across the courtyard, heading for Casey’s apartment. He paused along the way to fix a small camera to the guttering outside his bedroom window, directed at the driveway. Should he see anyone coming, it would give him chance to get out and run for cover.

 

Chuck switched on the handheld monitor and checked the camera’s signal. It was working; he’d see if Casey got back before he expected. Honestly, these cameras were fabulous. They were a new range in the Buy More, and Big Mike had bought his story about wanting to borrow them for the weekend in order to familiarise himself with them. It would help him to better advise the customers, he’d said. He wondered what Big Mike would have said if he’d known the truth, that Chuck wanted to borrow them to bug Casey’s apartment and teach him a lesson.

 

It took him about ten minutes to find the right places to hide the cameras and a few more to check that they were transmitting fine, and then Chuck let himself out and made a dash for the safety of home. He decided to leave the camera on the guttering outside his bedroom, redirecting it so that he could use it for advance warning whenever someone was about to climb through his window. He’d got used to Morgan doing it but now it seemed that everyone came in that way.

 

It had been easier than he’d expected to get past Casey’s alarm system- really, you’d think the man would remember that he was living next door to an electronics whiz- and as a bonus, he now knew the alarm codes for next time.

 

Chuck took out the handheld monitor again and checked the cameras. He’d done a good job of positioning them. He felt that thanks had to go out to Sarah and Casey for telling him the best places to hide surveillance devices, even if they never meant for that knowledge to be used against them. It didn’t take long to wire the camera feed through his TV; the TV screen being easier to watch than the tiny handheld one.

 

Now all he had to do was wait for Casey to get back. See how he liked being watched all of the time. There was just the tiniest scrap of hope that the agent would do something really embarrassing, Chuck thought. It might come in handy for future bribery.

 

\--------

 

It was nine o’clock on Saturday morning and Chuck had spent the past two hours watching The Casey Show. It was addictive after a while, even though Casey wasn’t doing anything particularly interesting. He’d learned a few things by now, such as the fact that Casey talked to his bonsai tree, watched cartoons, and that he spent a lot more time checking his appearance in the mirror as he got dressed than Chuck would have expected.

 

Suddenly, the top corner camera on the split screen view showed that Casey was on the move. _Not good!_ Chuck thought. That was the external camera; Casey was heading toward him. He got the TV turned off and the remote hidden just as Casey slid his bedroom window up and leaned inside.

 

“Still in bed?” he asked in obvious exasperation. “Well, get a move on, Bartowski. We’ve got to be at the Castle in fifteen minutes.”

 

\--------

 

When Chuck finally got home that evening he was exhausted. They’d made him look thought surveillance photos taken by some deep cover agent in the middle east, to gather information about the participants at an arms auction. It had been a full-on bad guy convention, from mafiosos to professional mercenaries restocking their arms caches. It had also given Chuck a headache, flashing on that many people in the space of a few hours.

 

Not to mention that Casey kept giving him weird looks that was making him paranoid that the agent knew about the cameras. He didn’t say anything, never even making eye contact, which in a way made it worse. Chuck was used to being insulted or at least glared at.

 

He sat cross-legged on the bed and switched on the TV, selecting the channel that had the camera feeds on it, wondering what Casey was up to.

 

What he _should_ have done was turn off the TV but he didn’t. He couldn’t make his finger push the button, instead keeping his gaze on the screen as Casey stripped and got into his shower. The camera had a panoramic lens on it and so Chuck had a good view, and he watched as Casey moved about behind the almost transparent shower screen.

 

He couldn’t stop the laugh that burst from his lips as Casey began singing in a low voice. He didn’t recognise the song but Casey actually had a nice voice; he just hadn’t imagined Casey as a singing-in-the-shower kind of a guy. That, however, wasn’t as distracting as the fact that he couldn’t take his eyes off Casey’s hands as he soaped his body then stepped under the spray again. When he finally emerged, the water running in glistening beads down his hard, toned flesh, Chuck watched the play of muscles under Casey’s skin as he dried off and wandered back to his bedroom, naked.

 

This had gone far enough, Chuck told himself, but at the back of his mind a wicked little voice told the first one to shut up. It wasn’t that he’d never noticed Casey before, just that he’d never really let himself think anything of it beyond ‘he has a nice body but he’s my handler’. This was something different altogether- he was definitely not looking at Casey in the ‘he’s my handler’ way right now.

 

 _This is you being a perv,_ the voice of Chuck’s conscience pointed out. _You shouldn’t be watching him like this_. Yeah, maybe, but this was better than pay-per-view. Besides, how many times must Casey have seen him with his stupid little cameras, butt naked when he was getting dressed? Fair is fair.

 

Casey lay back on his bed, one arm folded behind his head, and then he sighed. He muttered something that Chuck couldn’t hear and he looked around for the control. It had fallen off the bed at some point. Dropping his hand over the side of the bed, he found the remote control and upped the volume on the TV, thankful again for the fact that the spy-cameras were audio/visual. He was definitely going to recommend them to anyone who asked.

 

When he looked back up to the screen again, his mouth dropped open. _Oh boy!_

 

Casey stroked one hand down his chest, still leaned back against the pillows, lower, until the hand reached his groin. Chuck’s eyes widened as Casey’s long fingers curled around his cock, watching as he began to stroke himself lazily. The tiny microphone picked up a low moan that did nothing to quash the growing arousal in Chuck. He leaned forward, eyes glued to the screen as Casey’s movements quickened, hand jerking faster until his body tensed. As he climaxed, Chuck saw his lips move and he uttered one word,

 

_“Chuck.”_

 

\---------

 

Monday morning, Chuck stood at the Nerd Herd desk in Buy More and tried to avoid looking at Casey. He’d been thinking about it all weekend, unable to get the memory out of his head. Had he really heard what he thought he’d heard? Not to mention that Casey had found one of the cameras; Sarah was complaining that _she’d_ got the blame for bugging Casey’s apartment. At the moment, she was avoiding Casey too, although for a different reason than Chuck was.

 

Now the man in question stood across from Chuck, arms folded across that wide chest of his, glaring at Big Mike as they had their morning briefing.

 

“And lastly, might I remind you that we have the new stock in now,” Big Mike was saying. “Should you have any questions about the new spy-shop gear, Chuck is the expert. He volunteered to road-test some of it this weekend-”

 

Chuck knew the second that Casey worked it out, as his eyes snapped up to meet Chuck’s. His gaze narrowed and Chuck’s sense of self-preservation kicked in.

 

The rest of the staff watched in a mixture of amusement and shock as Chuck hurdled the counter in one smooth move and sprinted for the door.

 

“BARTOWSKI!” Casey took off after Chuck. “You can run Bartowski but you can’t hide!”

 

As Casey disappeared through the doors, chasing Chuck across the car park, Big Mike turned to Morgan, figuring him to be the one to ask.

 

“What was that?” he demanded. “Where the hell’d Bartowski and Casey go?”

 

Morgan just shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t a clue what that was about; he was just glad he wasn’t the one that a pissed-off Casey was chasing.

 

\--------

 

Chuck crept back in through his bedroom window at ten o’clock that evening after spending the entire day hiding out at Morgan’s. This was not going well, he thought, wondering just what exactly had possessed him to bug Casey. At this point, his handlers were both looking for him; he’d already had to switch off his phone and lose the watch they made him wear with the GPS in it. He was probably going to get fired when he finally reappeared at the Buy More, or he’d at least be in the office for a warning. Morgan hadn’t minded about him hiding out, but he had demanded an explanation in exchange.

 

“I used the cameras to bug Casey and he found out.”

 

Morgan nodded. “That’d make me run away too,” he’d agreed, and that was the last he mentioned of it. If only it could all be that easy.

 

Chuck silently closed the window and moved around his room, trying to avoid falling over anything. He didn’t want to turn the light on and let on that he was home to anyone watching- namely, Casey.

 

He quickly got ready for bed, finding his things in the dark and was about to get into bed when the bedside light was flicked on.

 

“Knew you’d have to come back here eventually.”

 

Chuck just about jumped out of his skin. _Damn._

 

Casey was sitting on the bed, looking quite comfortable with his back against the pillows and his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles.

 

“I believe those are yours,” Casey continued, indicating to two cameras on the table beside the bed.

 

Chuck contemplated heading back out of the window but ruled it out quickly. He might have been able to out run Casey once, but at this distance, he’d be pinned before he even made it to the window.

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

Casey reached out and grabbed Chuck’s hand and tugged, Chuck letting out a startled yelp as he tumbled onto the bed next to where Casey still sprawled. He landed pressed up against Casey’s hard body; in any other circumstances, it might have been enjoyable, but right now he was worried.

 

“Did you enjoy watching me, Chuck?”

 

Chuck froze; Casey knew that he’d seen.

 

“What are you going to do to me?”

 

“Well now, that depends,” Casey told him. “Answer me, Chuck; did you enjoy watching me?”

 

Chuck gulped, before nodding. “Yes.”

 

Before Chuck had even finished speaking, Casey rolled them so that he was pinned to the bed. He leaned down and covered Chuck’s lips with his own, taking the younger man in a deep kiss.

 

Chuck watched as Casey stood a few moments later to strip of his clothing before divesting Chuck of the shorts and t-shirt he’d put on to sleep in and smiled as Casey climbed into bed with him. 

 

Oh, watching on camera had been good but the live show was _so_ much better.

 

 


End file.
